The Ones We Love
by ShoshonaTheRose
Summary: Who is Bella Swan? She is the wife of Edward Cullen, the mother of Nessie Cullen, and the younger sister of Percy Jackson by about a year. What will Bella do when she finds out about it? Full Summary inside! Sorry all Bellward fans! M cuz i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and Twilight

Also, I am sorry if this sucks, it is my second story and I will continue Brothers? too!

_**Summary**__: Who is Bella really? She is Bella Swan, wife of Edward Cullen, mother to Renesmee Cullen. But she is also the younger half-sister of Percy Jackson by 2 and half years. What will happen when she finds out he is missing? Takes please in TLH, before Jason._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"I am soooooo sorry Bella." Annabeth choked out

"For what?" I stated cautiously

The thing she said, it ruined my life, no… my existence for eternity.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like my new story and yes I will update "Brothers?" tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or PJO no matter how much I wish!**

**Kinda OOC...she is a daughter of Poseidon! Also, pretend that the Twilight books only happened in a year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Good Morning? (Bella POV)<strong>

I guess you can say that I have never been normal. Even before I moved from "Arizona"(as if I would go somewhere without a beach!) Maybe I really am just...wrong! My whole life, I have been afraid of the future. I feared, not the outcome of my life but one close to me.

My brother was always the hero. He is the one who deserves the praise and the credit. I was never there. I hid while he faced his fear head on. Some say that he used others as a shield, but he didn't, I did. I couldn't handle pressure, yet that was exactly what I ran from.

So when the love of my life, and my personal shield called, I wasn't ready to face the reality that is my life.

"Bella, love," Edward called softly, "Nessie wants you."

"In a minute." My voice sounded false to my own ears and even though he shouldn't pry for my sake, he did.

"Love, is anything wrong?" He asked with so much concern my unbeating heart broke. But that was the problem with me. I let myself care. I cared and so I had to leave. No one other than a few select demigods, Charlie, and Rosalie knew my real reason for moving. I moved from camp because I was weak. I just expected others to protect me, yet I hadn't yet realized that no one could protect me.

When I finally hauled myself out of bed, not that I needed to, and went to check on Nessie I hadn't expected what I saw at all!

My sword. Lying in Nessie's hands as if she were afraid to touch it. But she should be as it is magic. The sword was a gift from my father. Nothing compares to it. It was a rubber band that everyone always saw me wearing. People thought it was just for my hair but I barley ever wore it up, thank the gods for Mist! But as I saw my sword in the hands of my child, I snapped!

I ran. Just ran. I ran from fear, from memories. I went to the only plausible place for me to think. The ocean. Other than Nessie, I was allowed onto La Push, the Mist helped too of course so people think that I am just a local, same for the wolves. As soon as I heard it I ran faster.

No thinking necessary, I was home. No matter if it is blood or venom running through my veins, no matter if my heart was beating or not, the sea was my home and the creatures were my family. I drifted into the lapping waves, I knew that the wolves were watching me but I couldn't bring myself to care. The ocean animals never feared me, they respected and loved me, and they were friends. Vampires may lose memories of their human lives but not me. I had the blood of the gods, the skills of a true swordsman. Nothing could touch me. The ocean was home, but there was something wrong. My father was also the earth shaker, but he wouldn't ever make just dirt move.

Something was wrong and I was going to find out. I came out of the sea after calming myself down by playing with the hippocampus. But they were tense, barely playful, and cautious. Like the whole sea, it didn't want to anger me. It wasn't till I came back home did I get saddened all over again.

The BOX! I thought it was gone, but no. Like everything else it deemed it necessary to haunt me. There I lay opened in the middle of the Cullen's' living room. No one had yet to sense my presence but Jasper could feel anger and got confused.

"And just what," 9 sharp intakes of breathe sounded through the house as 2 heartbeats picked up pace, "do you think you are doing?" My voice was like ice, or a storm or a wave barley containable.

One brave soul dared make a sound, they chose her for a reason, I couldn't hurt her.

"M-m-m-mo-mom," she finally stuttered out, "Um-um I was looking through my- I mean your old room and Grandpa Charlie's house and saw some things. You said that I could take whatever I wanted if you knew what it was b-b-but," one little falter told me she knew.

"What did I tell you Ness? I said not to share anything until you were old enough. I couldn't care less if your _father_," I spit the word with spite, "told you to let him see, you should know better." I continued as she hung her head in shame. "Why is everyone still here? Leave" I commanded, "Except you two." I pointed towards Jacob and Nessie and they visibly gulped. I raised my hand when Edward tried to stay and eavesdrop into their minds and he ran. **(AN: She doesn't completely trust Edward since he was controlling my eyes so he left!)**

Right when I had their full and undivided attention and made sure everyone was out of hearing range I started my tale. I told them that I wanted to tell them a story, a myth that wasn't written. As soon as those words left my mouth they were enthralled since they both loved Greek "Mythology", if only they knew. It started as a little girl had been brought to Camp-Half Blood to where she had met a guy named Percy who later turned out to be her brother. I told them of his quests and accomplishments and the little girl who sulked while her brother was away. Nothing could deter this little girl, the one that Percy protected from everything, the one who saved all he could no matter what. Enemy or ally, he couldn't harm a humans life, monsters were different.

I knew they were confused with each passing word but it didn't matter at that point. Jacob and Nessie were already soaked into the stories. But soon everything came to a close. The story of Percy Jackson was still being written after all, but somehow they knew. That weak little girl was I.

"Why didn't you just tell me Mom/Bells?" Nessie and Jake said in unison. There tones were soft, but that only made it harder for me

"I-I didn't know how. I couldn't ell everyone. I was scared. My brother was my hero, still is. I can just imagine what he would say to me if he were here now. Probably wouldn't even raise is voice. Just ask to spar. He always knew how to cheer me up. Even if I didn't want to be cheered, he just was solid." I choked back a sob at my wistful tone. I knew I couldn't go back and that made me sad all over again.

Then Nessie had to ask why.

"Because after they notice my eyes aren't sea green anymore and my heart isn't beating, they might kill me. It's just in their nature, even I had to fight the urge the first time I saw the Cullens'. Stop laughing Jake, I did that for you too." That last part needed to be in there as I saw the glee on his face along with the wistful shine in his eyes.

"So who are these people then and what do all those symbols mean?" Jake finally asked

"Those are my greatest fears. My best friend, yes better than Alice **(AN: SO TRUE...no offense Twilight Fans) **Her name is Annabeth. The one with baggy jeans and high tops is Grover, a satyr and Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades; Thalia is the one with the silver glow and death to Barbie t-shirt, she is the daughter of Zeus and the immortal second of the Hunters of Artemis." I answered, "Those symbols though, you won't ever be able to understand them, it is forbidden for Cold Ones and shifters to know it but if you must know it is Ancient Greek."

They both looked at me strangely as I shrugged. I could tell they were in silent awe of the weapons and armor. Which reminded me of my sword and I asked for it back from Nessie. She just looked at me strangely.

"I never had a sword mom." She answered until I realized she couldn't see through the Mist and asked for my rubber band back instead and she handed it to me. I plucked the string twice and spoke _Red Tide_ in Greek. Before their eyes the saw a sword in my hands and gawked.

I ran to the cabin to call them all back and grabbed a hanging bag that Alice was forbidden to touch from my closet. No one had ever seen what was in it but I decided the truth was needed and I wanted to teach Nessie how to swordfight. I had told a hippocampus to tell Tyson I needed a magic sword that could turn into a hair clip. I barely thought the words when I got a response. Tyson had apparently not remembered I was living with mortals because when I got home to the Cullen's, Lord Hermes was flashing in the living room as I walked in the door.

"Lord Hermes" I bowed respectfully

He just chuckled and said "Sign here please" and as I was conversing with George and Martha, the others stared at me and Hermes.

"Thanks a lot. I really needed this Hermes!" But I never got a reply, just a sad look and warning to look away

As I stared at the package in anticipation, everyone minus Nessie and Jake kept staring at me. I approached Nessie and took out the pin and read the note:

_Bella,_

_I got my stick granted and I made your new sword! I miss you! When can you visit Sister?_

_Tyson_

I didn't realize how much I had missed my old life until I swallowed a sob and got off my knees that I somehow sunk to. I looked at Nessie before opening my hand.

"This is for you, it will only work for you, me, Annabeth, and Percy. It is just something Tyson does to everything he makes for Annabeth, Percy, and me. Well actually Percy's gifts just respond to him. Just like everything else."

She stared at the pin in wonder for a few seconds until I told her to say "_Wave" _in Greek. The pin transformed into a sword in front of everyone until Edward tried to snatch it out of her hands claiming it was "too dangerous". That was the final straw and everyone knew it but him. Nessie even looked gleeful!

"STOP CONTROLLING EVERYONE! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! I GAVE THAT TO MY DAUGHTER AS A GIFT! And I intend to teach her how to use it. Not even you can stop me." I screamed out. He looked broken and my heart was breaking too but he needed to learn and then I would fix us.

But that was when I saw it. A huge black spot in the bright sky.

I stepped out of the house with everyone following. I suddenly heard a voice in my mind that I haven't heard in a year.

_What's up Bella?_ Said Blackjack clearly. He only called me by my name because I bribed him but I think Percy like Boss!

I just stared in shock until I saw the rider.

Annabeth!

I ran up to her at a human speed plus she had that calculating look in her eyes that showed she knew what I was. She spoke in rapid Greek between sobs. My heart was breaking just looking at her. I led her into the house and told Blackjack to go to Charlie's.

Finally I got her to speak in English since the others would find it weird I would suddenly know a language. But I wish she hadn't said it at all.

"_**He's gone. Taken. By Hera." **_She chocked out yet still managed to put spite in the name Hera.

"_I don't care anymore!"_ she suddenly shouted in Greek and stood. My family was still watching silently as I took in her words. I was as still as a statue and my breathing stopped. Nessie and Jake were just putting the pieces together and I sat there. I could feel Annabeth calming down from her pacing and furious shouts.

She tenderly touched my shoulder and I looked in her eyes to see they were red and puffy with a wild look in them. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and she had dirt in her hair.

"How are you? Do you want something? A bed? Food? Clothing? Thalia? Anything?" I asked desperately as she shook her head at each suggestion but the last. I hesitantly asked what.

"Percy" was all she responded before asking if I had any drachmas.

"Yeah, one sec.," I fished in my box until I found my stash, "Here, and I can make the rainbow." For a second she was back to her old self, a hint of humor in her eyes and a little smirk playing on her lips as she muttered "Stupid Cold One" That comment was followed by 9 sharp breaths.

We both ignored them and moved outside.

"O Goddess, accept my offering." The gold coin sank through the ground and Annabeth called "Grover Underwood, wherever he is"

She talked for a few minutes and I said hello then ended the conversation when he said he didn't find Percy.

We turned around and looked at my family who all still had their jaws open.

Annabeth turned to me and said, "What have you gotten into Bells?"

**Next up...the conversation with the family! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I am sorry that I haven't updated on Wednesday like I said I would! So here is Chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or PJO, their authors and publishers do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Truth is Truly Tormenting<strong>

**Bella POV**

I prayed

I prayed to my father, in the first time in months, since I prayed Percy would live in war.

I knew that everything changes, but this is too much. I glanced over at Annabeth and realized she was blaming herself.

"Hey," I started gently, "It wasn't your fault. It happens to all of us at some point. Percy was, IS a great hero, he will be fine."

"I was the last person to see him," Annabeth muttered, "He found a secret alcove in the lake and figured I would want to see. It was guarded by sharks and was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, including the Parthenon." I gasped in shock; Annabeth wouldn't ever say something like that, not about the ocean.

I couldn't even think. I was in shock. My brother, my hero, the savior was just...gone.

"What exactly happened?" I whispered but I didn't get to hear an answer

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV (I don't know if I like it)<strong>

My mind was reeling. I couldn't even hear the blond girls thoughts. Bella had a brother. And he was lost?

I didn't even notice that Bella had a cloak of water wrapped around her as if protecting her, or real tears on her eyes, but I did notice the scent of the sea. I looked up, not knowing what to expect but what I did see surprised me.

My Bella and her new friend and ROSALIE were kneeling in front of a man with jet-black hair, sea green eyes, and looking like a beachcomber. I felt bad for Jasper with all of the emotions surrounding him.

"Lord Poseidon" Annabeth and Rosalie murmured respectfully while Bella choked out, "Father."

I noticed finally that the rain and water were responding to her emotions and with a heavy heart she leapt up and fell into the open arms of "Poseidon", choking out a sob occasionally.

It felt like he heard my thoughts since he glared at me out of the blue.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth started timidly, "I-I-I thought Olympus was closed?"

"It is" He replied, "But seeing as my son is missing, Zeus allowed me to visit you and my dear Bella. You too Rosalie Hale, your presence is too known for that." He finished kindly as Rosalie looked as though she would blush

"Thank you my Lord. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? I mean, Bella and I couldn't go to New York and help with battle. I heard Percy was brave beyond belief." Rosalie asked nervously as Emmet finally stopped growling.

"Well seeing as I was only there for the celebration, maybe you should let Annabeth explain when she gets herself together."

So for the next two hours we were informed that the Greek gods and monsters existed. The tales of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, enthralled us all and it was as if we couldn't look away. Even Rosalie was showing interest with a wistful look in her eyes. I couldn't hear her thoughts though since Bella was blocking Nessie and Rosalie (even though I could never really get a good read to begin with). Annabeth was welcomed by Rosalie like they were old friends and all of the Cullen's were shocked.

"...And then I woke up the next morning and noticed he wasn't at the dining Pavilion or the beach, I didn't see him all day and told Chiron,"

"Wait, are you saying that Chiron, the centaur, trainer of heroes...is...REAl? That is friggen awesome!" Emmet cut in

"Anyways, I tried IM's to his mom, Tyson, even the gods but no one knew where he was, although...no she wouldn't do that, would she?" Annabeth asked herself

"I see where you are going with this Annabeth, but she wouldn't dare evoke my wrath to mess with Percy or your lives."

"But My Lord, it makes sense. She would do it." Shot back Annabeth

"Wait, what is going on? Who would take Percy?" My beautiful Bella cut in.

"Hera." Annabeth spit in spite. "Remember, she holds grudges." She added bitterly.

"But she wouldn't go that far, right?" Rosalie added timidly, "She wouldn't harm Percy, he is a good person, a great Hero."

"Who knows daughter of Aphrodite?" retorted Poseidon, "Not I think you should be getting back to camp. Oh and Bella, dear,"

"Yes father?"

"I can grant your wish for your daughter, Jacob, and yourself. Just walk across the boundary. Same for you Ms. Hale." And with that he vanished in a breeze of sea

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

What? No way...Percy Jackson couldn't just be GONE! He is like the greatest hero ever! But what did Poseidon mean when he said my wish would be granted? There are only three things I would wish for, maybe four...

* * *

><p><strong>Whoever guesses Rosalie's wishes will get a shout-out in the next chapter! Pleas review and give me some ideas! Also, do you want Annabeth's POV and out of all the Cullen's which 5 or six deserve to be human? Please, please, please give me your top three powers and Cullen's in human form, and pairings!<strong>

()_() /\_/\ /\_/\

( '-' ) \ '-' / (^_^)

(")(") /"\/"\ (")(")


	4. Author's Notetruly am sorry

Author's Note:

I am so very, very sorry. As of now I will be putting both my stories on hold since I have no clue what to write. I am not giving up on these stories nor putting them up for adoption. If someone wants to be my beta or so-author please PM me soon so we can start to collaborate! I am truly sorry and I hate it when others do this but HIATUS is my only option that I want to consider.

Please don't hate me, but I could use some suggestions for both stories!

-Rose

P.S. I will take this down when I write again


End file.
